Ancient Rain
by Chained Princess
Summary: "I met an angel one day. Someone like me does not deserve an angel like you, so pure, so innocent, and so untouched, but… Still I got the chance to make you mine, and I consider myself lucky for that. If I could wipe all my memories and keep this night in my heart, alive, forever, then I would do it willingly." (A ScReW/J-rock fanfiction. Kazuki/Manabu. Smut?)


**I know, weird pairing, weird idea, weird everything, still I wanted to write it. Hope ya all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of them… Wish I did though! XD**

**Note: Set on the timeline of early 2007.**

* * *

The dark midnight sky was completely covered with grayish black clouds, not leaving an inch. The clouds were huge; they seemed to be fuming with anger as the celestial silvery light of thunder splashed across them. The loud bang of thunder sounded as if nature itself was frustrated. Icy drops of rain pelted over the earth harshly, the speed of the rain increasing each second. Chilling wind blew through the dense trees, making their leaves fly in a groaning sound. The wind was so cold that it turned the nice warm summer night into a seemingly cold night of winter within moments.

He could feel the cold comforting touch of raindrops all over him, rolling over the soft features of his face, dripping from the tips of his smooth dark chocolate locks that had turned a dark shade of ebony from being soaked from the rain. The iciness of the raindrops sent shivers down his body through the thin material of his shirt that was already very damp. He trembled, bringing his hands closer to the slender frame of his body, hugging himself. He did not know what caused the shivers. Was it just the cold weather, or something deeper, deep inside him?

It must not be loneliness. Then what is it? Want? For whom?

_You know for whom!_ A voice argued back at him from deep within his heart.

_Oh, keep your mouth shut!_ He snapped back. The bullies in high school were right; he really was a loser. He did not even have any control over his own heart.

_Don't tell me you're not thinking about __**him**__! _The voice inside him chuckled, making him roll his eyes.

_You know very well that it is not going to happen. And… And… I don't care about him! I don't, okay? He is a man-whore anyway…_

_Yet, sadly, you fell for him…_ He could literally hear the voice smirking at his pitiful condition.

_No, I didn't!_

_Oh, yes, you did!_

_No, I-_

A muffled sound of someone stepping on the balcony pulled him out of his reverie, bringing him back to reality. An irritated sigh made its way out of his heart as he realized that he was not alone anymore. He was enjoying the night; he definitely did not want any company right now. Who the hell remains awake at this hour of night, anyway?

A flicker of a lighter, creating a little glow in the thick darkness, the light sound of lighting a cigarette. With closed eyes, he could easily tell who it was.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

The question reached his ears, breaking the uninterrupted silence of the night. The familiar voice made his heart skip a bit, and for a moment, again, he could not understand if he was shivering from the cold weather or from the warmth of that voice.

_Oh, why does it have to be him interrupting my solitude every time?_

_Him? Not anyone else? This is just too much to bear…_

Manabu opened his eyes, his lips pursing slightly, "I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't… Sleep." The answer came after a few moments of pause, accompanied with the simple shrug like usual, with the rise of one of those perfectly arched eyebrows, "But what are you doing here, staying awake after 3 a.m.?"

Manabu could just as easily not answer, it is not as if he was compelled to give the other person a reply or anything, still, he responded, letting his eyes gaze over the stormy city before them. "Watching the storm, I guess. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Maybe… But with the crazy wind and bone freezing rain, it seems harsh to me, more than beautiful. Do you like harsh things?" Kazuki raised an eyebrow at him again, his eyes turning to his bandmate's slender girlish frame that was half-visible through the darkness.

Somehow, for an unknown reason, the question made a tint of pink rise in Manabu's cheeks, as he tried not to look back, keeping his eyes fixed on the swaying of the trees as the wind blew through them. "Uhh… Kinda…" He stammered out the response.

"I never thought you would be like that…" The words came out accompanied by a light chuckle from that deep voice that could make anyone go weak in the knees.

"Well, you don't know anything about me." Manabu realized that the sentence came out much more harshly than he intended it to be.

_Oh, this night is going great until now… Sense the sarcasm._

"Well, you didn't give me any chance to know you." Kazuki's mystical eyes turned to him, an unreadable emotion flowing behind those eyeballs that reminded him of the density of the ocean. "You never really opened up to me… You always shared your thought to Byou, even Jin or Yuuto, but it was not me… Ever."

Why did his voice sound so hurt? Pssh… This must be just another act of pretending from the great player. There is no way Kazuki could ever be hurt by someone, let alone someone so unworthy like the rhythm guitarist of their band.

"Why does it even matter?" Manabu asked in a dry voice, still not looking at him, mentally praying hard for the excessively disturbing conversation to finish.

"It shouldn't matter?" Again, Manabu could not understand if he was being actually oblivious or just putting on an act.

"I guess not." Manabu's voice became even more emotionless, trying to keep himself from breaking down, as he turned back, finally getting the courage to meet Kazuki's midnight blue orbs. "You and I… We… Are just co-workers; we play guitar for the same band. Nothing more, nothing less. You are a superstar, the lead guitarist of this band, the most popular, and did I mention charming, member. There is no one that met you that did not get trapped in your charms. So it won't hurt if your charms fail to work on this one person, just a backup member who had only recently joined your band. Again, if I need to repeat it- you are a superstar, I am nothing."

The next few moments went in silence. A thick, disturbing silence that could have been cut by a kitchen knife if someone tried. Manabu did not know that he had the capability of saying those things in the face of the man who was his secret crush for so long (well, maybe not so long, just one year and a half). Kazuki did not say one word in reply, and a small twinge of regret was starting to prickle at the very inside of Manabu's heart.

After a few moments of painful silence, the words slowly reached his ears, in a faint whisper, "You are wrong."

"Oh, am I?" Manabu realized that he was being harsh again, involuntarily.

"Yes, you are." The words seemed to be very slow, as if it was hurting Kazuki to say them, "I'm not someone great, I never considered myself as that…"

"Wait! Are those words really coming from the proud snob rockstar's mouth or am I having problems with my hearing?" Manabu could not help the sarcasm in his voice.

"You are being unnecessarily cruel, Manabu." Kazuki's voice sounded actually strained now, "I… I always wanted to be your friend, your…" He abruptly stopped before the next word could come out from his mouth, making Manabu wonder what he actually wanted to say. "But… But you never gave me a chance. It always felt like your eyes… Hold many things unknown to the others, many things that are painful. I wanted you to think of me as a friend with whom you could share your pleasure and pain, everything, but I guess my 'image' got in the way, right? Why is it so hard for you to open up to someone, more particularly, me? Why can't you open your heart to someone who can emphasize with you?"

Manabu did not know what to say, how to reply. He had heard words like these before from many people that wanted to help him, seeing him as a misunderstood young man who needed help urgently. But he definitely never, ever thought he would hear these word from a player, let alone the person he had developed feelings for.

He had never seen this side of his idol. How was he supposed to answer?

Again, it felt like someone else, maybe the voice that was bugging him from inside, had taken control of him, as the words came out without even knowing. But he knew how much pain and venom were hidden in those words. They were giving away his weaknesses and he had no desire to appear weak in front of this person.

"You won't understand."

"But why? Why won't I understand?" Like always, Kazuki's voice was filled with bewilderment and obliviousness that irritated him to no end.

"Because you have never been left alone in your life. Because you have never had to suffer from the pain of being ignored by everyone else. Because… Because you have never loved anyone!"

The silence just grew heavier, a lot heavier than before, feeling like a weight on Manabu's heart. No answer came this time. Nothing. Silence. Just silence…

Manabu turned back to look at his role model, to find him standing still in the utter silence. And once again, he could not read the look on his bandmate's face through the darkness. He felt the sensation of something prickling on his skin come back, more alive than ever before, as he understood that he should have been less rude with his words.

"I… I… I'm sorry…!" He choked out, turning his eyes down in a fast motion.

Suddenly, despite the freezing wind, the atmosphere of the balcony seemed hot, too hot to him. He turned back on his heels, deciding to go back before a hand on his wrist stopped him, pulling him back in a grip tight, but not too painful.

"You said you loved watching storms, then why are you going back? You should stay and enjoy it."

The obliviousness in his voice, which was obviously fake after all the 'interactions' between them, hurt Manabu in a way that could not be explained. Pressing his lips together and trying hard to ignore the unbearable feeling of his heart being crushed by someone, he breathed in deeply, trying to think of a response that would be suitable, "I… I think I should go to sleep… It's pretty late anyway."

"I don't think that's the reason…" His voice was always deep, but it sounded deeper now, something in it making Manabu turn back to meet his dark blue eyes that matched with the midnight sky above them. He did not know if the expression in Kazuki's face was hurt, or something even more than just that. "Does my presence bother you?"

Manabu blinked, not understanding if he should laugh at that question or not. Well, it is true that Kazuki's presence bothers most people, but Manabu is definitely not one of them. Kazuki was his idol. Or something even more than that.

It had not been that long since Manabu's dream of joining a band came true. Before that, he used to work as a backup guitarist for this very band. For one long year, he had worked for them, studied them very closely, and grew to like them much more than an ordinary fan could. To him, Kazuki was the best guitarist of the world. And it is a very rare opportunity to play in the same band as your role model. Manabu considered himself lucky.

Though, since he is still relatively new to the band, he had not developed a friendly relationship with every member just yet. Especially, not the lead guitarist of the band. As time passed, Manabu had found some great friends in the other members, but one thing disappointed him. The more familiar he became with the band, the more his insecurities grew. And that affected his relationship with the lead guitarist the most.

Kazuki was a celebrity. The more Manabu watched him closely, the more he understood that he could be no match for this excessively proud, self-reliant, loud and extroverted person. He was completely opposite of Manabu. And the 'opposites attract' adage could not work in this situation. It was not helping the fact that Manabu always had a secret fondness for this person. So, Manabu started maintaining a fair distance from him, preventing himself from doing anything foolish he might later regret. But it never meant he disliked Kazuki. That's just not possible.

People tend to get irritated with Kazuki, angry or furious even, but no one could dislike him.

_And he is asking if his presence bothers me!_ Manabu thought, laughing inside. _Well, it does, Kazuki, it does in a way._ I guess when you are thinking about only one person 24/7 and that person does not even consider you outside the regular crowd, then every time you are in their presence it will not only bother you, but also make your skin tingle in such a way that you would want to hide, run away, just flee from their sight.

Manabu slipped his wrist out of his grip slowly, the growing heat of the balcony almost suffocating him as he backed away, "Why… why would it bother me?"

"Because I have noticed… I have noticed that being near me, is causing you pain; I'm not blind enough to miss that." Kazuki took a step forward, making him take another step back. Manabu could feel his heart beating fast in his ribcage. It made him wonder how his heart managed to pump that fast without jumping from his chest.

Taking another step back, Manabu's heart skipped again when he realized his back was against the wall. He could not back away anymore, as his nose filled with the smell of roses and… And… Pine. The smell of Kazuki. Kazuki put one hand beside him, trapping him on the corner, while his other hand brought out the lighter. His long thin fingers that create those amazing notes on the guitar, flicked the lighter, the flame sparking out again. Manabu vaguely remembered how he loved to see those fingers dance over the chords of the guitar. 'The fingers of a magician', as the critics would say. His brain was becoming fuzzy from a thousand thoughts running around, which were totally random.

The soft glow of the flame illuminated a divine light through the darkness. Manabu could see every feature of his flawless face very clearly now, as he realized he had never seen his bandmate this close up before. The glow made the bluish black eyes shimmer in such a way that it felt like the light was emitting from deep within those orbs. Manabu closed his eyes, unable to look anymore; he was in danger of losing himself eternally in those deep eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kazuki's high-pitched voice sounded unusually soft, making him open his eyes.

Again, Manabu felt he was being pulled into those rich, velvety, mysterious blue eyes. Sometimes he could not understand if those eyes were blue, black or a smooth mixture of those two sensual colors.

What the hell is he thinking?

"I… I don't…" Manabu found himself panting to form the simplest words as his lips quivered, his eyes glancing around to avoid that extremely deep gaze that seemed to cut through his skin. He could not lie to those eyes, because it seemed like those eyes could see through his heart very clearly. "I don't… Hate you…"

In another swift flicker, the lighter was shut off before the increasing rain could stop the little flame from sparking around. Kazuki put it back in the pocket of his jeans, his face leaning forward. The words came out in an almost inaudible whisper, "Then why does it seem like you can't stand me?"

Manabu realized that he had lost the ability to answer, because his lips were almost grazing his ear. He was so near… Why did it feel so good? So… Heavenly?

Kazuki's lips slowly grazed his ear to his jaw line, the piercings poking him, interrupting the smooth touch. And when those lips came in contact with his own, Manabu lost all control of himself. Kazuki did not have to ask for entrance, as Manabu fell almost limp in his arms, letting him conquer his mouth as he wished.

This sensation could not be described in mere words, nor could it be compared with any other feeling in the world. Manabu felt like his enchanting dreams were coming true once again. He always imagined how it would be to kiss his idol. He loved to imagine how it would play out, but now he discovered his imagination did not even come close to reality.

It is not as if it was his first kiss. No, Manabu has been kissed many times before by different people, but none of them felt like this. None of them felt so indescribably… Beautiful.

It was much better than any other experience he ever had.

Kazuki did not leave a corner of his mouth unexplored, as his tongue danced in a natural rhythm, proving why he always wanted to be a dancer. Manabu felt himself blushing furiously at the thoughts that did not want to leave his mind for even a second. He felt the taste of metal in his mouth from the piercings of Kazuki's lips, almost hurting him in a way that he wanted to experience again and again.

He could not kiss back, could not make any move, his limbs felt frozen, paralyzed by the overwhelming feeling that seemed to bewitch his mind like magic. Almost as if that feeling like the world has ended and time has stopped forever, leaving you in a state of pure bliss that you wished to never get rid of. That is how he felt; wishing this moment would never end.

But sadly, they both were human and they needed oxygen to breathe, so they could not help pulling away after what felt like forever. Immediately Manabu regretted pulling away, missing the warm sensation of Kazuki's lips against him. Breathlessly, he looked up to meet his bandmate's eyes, as his sense of hearing seemed to come back. He realized the storm was still rising around them, the darkness still so dense that he could not see Kazuki's face clearly.

Still, that shade on his face… Was he blushing?

Maybe…

Manabu still had a hard time to believe that his bandmate had the ability to be shy, but that is what it seemed like. He was still in a fix of what to do or say, a bunch of unsorted thoughts still flooding through his mind. So, instead, he just gave up trying to solve his puzzling thoughts and concentrated on his companion's face more, to see what his reaction could be.

Kazuki's hands were still around him, slowly forming a hard grip on his arms, as he stuttered out between deep irregular breathing, "I'm sorry…"

"What…?" Again, Manabu had to blink in confusion. The boy continues to confuse him again and again with his behavior.

Kazuki nodded slowly, his voice still raspy and slightly hoarse, "Forgive me… But I can't resist…"

Manabu felt his lips coming in contact with him once again, making him lose himself in the eternal bliss. Not one spot was left untouched on his face, as the lips grazed over his lips, nose, eyebrows, closed eyelids. His grip was becoming harder, as he pressed him firmly against the wall. It was almost painful, which made him gasp lightly in an almost inaudible sound. Maybe Kazuki understood it too, as his grip loosened a bit, not too tight to hurt him, nor too loose so that he can escape. But Manabu never wanted to escape, and Kazuki new it very well.

Kazuki's lips slowly traced down his jaw line, meeting the untouched skin of his neck, and his shoulder under the thin fabric of the shirt, where he bit slightly, making his bandmate gasp again. Manabu snapped open his eyes, the sensational feeling of the guitarist's sharp teeth felt incredible against his skin. Oh, he could suit the role of a vampire very well…

A vampire by whom Manabu would love to be bitten.

His shirt was soaked from the rain, clinging to him in a way that showed all the lines of his slender body perfectly. Manabu felt those long fingers on his chest now, slowly flicking open the buttons of his shirt one by one, before sliding the wet fabric away from his body swiftly.

Manabu could not stop the gasps this time despite how hard he tried, as he felt those incredible lips meeting the skin of his chest. This time, his bites were harder; as Kazuki let his lips and tongue explore every inch of his body. His breathing was becoming more ragged, his gasps turning into moans, as he dug his nails in his palms to stop the trembling of his body.

It was all too much, to say the least. Now Manabu could clearly understand why everyone says Kazuki is an incubus. But he was Manabu's bandmate for crying out loud. You should not fuck with the band; period. It could spoil everything; Manabu knew that very well, despite being so new in the industry. But he also knew he could not pull away, because he simply did not want to. He wanted to see this to the end. He did not wish for this divine experience to end so soon, leaving him wanting more.

He was in too deep now.

"What if… Someone… Hears us?" Manabu managed to spill out in between moans.

"Let them." Was Kazuki's simple reply, as he kissed his lips more forcefully, "I don't care anymore."

That's right, in a way. Who cares about that at the moment?

Manabu felt his face getting hot and flushed, as his brain was becoming even blurred. He should not feel what he was feeling. He should not. Still, he could not help the forbidden and unwanted feelings overwhelming him at the moment. Or perhaps they were not as unwanted as he first thought.

He felt Kazuki's face coming near him once again, his lips almost touching his as he spoke in a deep whisper, "It's not true that I have never loved anyone…"

Manabu felt his mouth go dry and throat constrict, as his knees trembled at the sharp edge hidden behind the soft voice. His senses were becoming overwhelmed by now, from the increasing scent of roses and pine, so deep yet so faint that he wanted to inhale more of the heavenly scent of his idol.

Kazuki knelt down on his knees in front of him, as Manabu felt his fingers on his waist now. His face flushed more, as he knew what would be coming next. Manabu felt the lead guitarist unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down, along with his boxers. Seeing he was already very hard, the all too familiar faint smirk made its way to Kazuki's lips, making Manabu blush a deep red.

"Oh, please…" He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly, not wanting to face the world again.

Then he felt the weirdest sensation of the night. He had felt a lot of things tonight but nothing was even close to this feeling that danced along every nerve, as he felt Kazuki's lips that had tasted his own mere minutes before, wrapping around the tip of his manhood. Slowly, the guitarist took him in his mouth, his skilled tongue dancing around the long rod.

Now he knew why people say Kazuki is like some kind of sex demon. His skills are amazing, and could marvel anyone. Even in this moment of pure ecstasy, Manabu could not help feeling a pang rising in his heart. To just how many people has he done this before?

What was he feeling? Was it just jealousy? Insecurity? Or maybe slight anger too?

But Manabu did not get enough time to think about that, as the intense feeling that those lips were providing, grew more and more by each second, just like the pelting raindrops over their heads. He felt the weird sensation rising through his body, and he could not stop the shivers that went down his spine with each stroke of his tongue. "Oh God… Fuck… Kazuki!" He screamed the name for the first time, as his fingers clenched in his bandmate's soft chestnut hair streaked with the color of melting honey, which was dripping wet from the rain.

Kazuki's hands gripped his legs, keeping them in place. Manabu was thankful for that, or else he might have fallen down by now. "Oh... I think I'm…" He could not finish his sentence as the shivers increased, the overwhelming feeling covering all his senses, indicating that he was reaching his climax too soon.

He tried to pull away, but Kazuki did not let him, keeping him in place by the tight grip on his legs. Manabu could not control himself anymore, as he felt his eyes watering, as he finally came in his mouth, the release making his body shake. Kazuki swallowed him completely, not leaving a drop, as he licked his lips, finally letting him slip from his lips.

He stood up slowly, his face glowing in the dimmed light of moon. Seems the clouds had cleared and the moon was more visible now. It was just a bit more than a half moon, but it was still enough to show their faces clearly.

Kazuki turned away, but before he could walk inside, Manabu stopped him. Grasping the collar of his shirt harshly, he turned his bandmate towards him, his voice almost hissing, "If you think you are going to leave me alone after a fucking blowjob, then you are being delusional!"

Without even realizing what he was doing, Manabu smashed his lips on his bandmate's. Kazuki was a bit startled at first, because he never expected Manabu to make a move willingly. But it did not take him long before he kissed back with the same aggression. It was nothing like their previous kisses, because it did not hold even the slightest bit of softness. Manabu did not hesitate to use both his teeth and tongue in full force, anything to crush this demon's pride. Their tongues fought for dominance almost in the same strength, as Kazuki slammed him against the wall again, this time so hard that it made Manabu wince in pain. He knew that he was going to lose this battle as soon as it started, but he did not give up, using his teeth in ways that he did not know he could.

His hands reached his bandmate's body, ripping his shirt so fast that both of them were sure that he had popped some buttons. Not breaking the kiss, he let his hands glide down Kazuki's lean body, over his toned abs. He always wanted to touch them, to know how they felt under his fingers. His right hand clasped Kazuki's back, the nails digging into the skin harshly, drawing a bit of blood out. Kazuki slightly gasped into the kiss, as blood dripped from the newly made bruise on his back.

Manabu felt his lungs clenching inside his chest, indicating that he was losing his breath. And the fact that Kazuki's magical fingers were moving around his body didn't help either. Manabu would have gritted his teeth in anger if he were not busy with biting someone else now. That bastard really knew how to win this kind of fight.

He felt himself losing control over his body again, as Kazuki's lips fully dominated him now, pushing his back to the wall. He realized that he had really lost the battle when they both pulled away to breath. Kazuki looked up at him, still surprised from the incident and maybe slightly amused too.

Manabu watched the unreadable expression in his eyes, as he let his fingers glide over his face softly. He felt the cold touch of metal under his fingers, sending a strange shiver across his nerves. That was another thing he wanted to do for so long, touch the numerous piercings covering the lead guitarist's face.

He felt his heart being clenched again, as he remembered the situation, his hand falling down involuntarily. Kazuki gave him a vaguely questioning glance, almost disappointed at losing the warm feeling of his fingers over his mouth.

"Tell me one thing…" Manabu's voice shook, as he felt the burning feeling in the corners of his eyes, the feeling that comes before you break down into tears. He looked up, panting, as he fixed his eyes on the other male, "With how many people have you done this? How many times have you used the same charm on someone? You must have lost the count, and… And… I don't think you consider me as anything different…"

"M-manabu…" Kazuki seemed to be in a loss of words, hearing the most unexpected thing at the moment.

"I…" Manabu tried to hold back the tears as he looked down, "I don't want my first time to be just a… One night stand. Like the others, I always dreamed my first time would be with someone special. You know very well that I will do anything you say… But… But you will never consider me as… As more special than the others…"

Before he could finish his words properly, he felt himself being slammed against the wall again, harsher than before. In an instant, Kazuki's lips were on him again, attacking his mouth with the same force and leaving him in the same condition, panting and wishing for more.

"You are so… So… Stupid!" Kazuki growled under his breath, his eyes actually setting on a sharp glare that burned through Manabu's bare skin. "How… How can you even think that I consider you just another random one night stand? You don't think you're special? Well, you are not just special; you are perfect. You are everything I could have asked for. And yes, I might be a man-whore, correction, actually I was one, until I met an angel one day. Someone like me does not deserve an angel like you, so pure, so innocent, and so untouched, but… Still I got the chance to make you mine, and I consider myself lucky for that. If I could wipe all my memories and keep this night in my heart, alive, forever, then I would do it willingly."

Manabu took a deep breath in, as his eyes sparkled with tears, before his hands caressed his bandmate's face again, "You know what? I don't care if you are saying the truth or not, I will trust you blindly anyways. I want you, Kazuki; no, actually, I need you. I need you very badly."

Kazuki blinked for a moment, his face looking unbelievably innocent in the faint moonlight, before the infamous smirk spread across his lips again, making the innocence disappear in a moment. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He gave a look, which meant he was actually teasing him.

Manabu's lips fixed in a straight line, as he glared, "Was I talking in Latin all this time?"

"No, I was just making sure. You are really cute when you are mad at me." Kazuki smiled. Not one of his usual smirks, snickers or grins, it was an actual smile, which was rare from someone like him. It made him even more beautiful under the shimmering moonlight falling on his face, as drops of rain hit his skin.

Wait! Did he just say Manabu was 'cute'? Manabu felt himself blushing furiously as he realized it was the first time Kazuki actually complimented him. Maybe it was supposed to be a funny remark; still it was a compliment from the person he loved most in the world.

"Be careful. This might hurt. A lot." Kazuki's voice was barely above a whisper, as he situated himself properly, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down with his underwear, revealing his erection. Manabu licked his lips, wondering how that thing would feel around his tongue. Maybe one day he will get the chance to taste it. As his eyes grazed over the flawless body of his bandmate, he noticed the look on Kazuki's face, like he was almost afraid, which was surprising because Manabu should be the one afraid. Maybe he was worried about Manabu. Maybe he was not completely a demon. Maybe he had a heart too…

Manabu closed his eyes and waited for the ultimate moment to come. Still he could not believe that this was really happening. Was it all just a dream? Would it vanish if he opened his eyes? No, even if it was a dream, Manabu did not want to wake up. He could stay in this dream forever…

It was true that Kazuki was really afraid. He wanted to make sure that he would not hurt him, he was not even sure if he could call him a 'friend' or not. He felt his fingers shaking as they gripped Manabu's arms, making sure he was steady. He slowly entered, biting his lip as he tried to push in as slowly and gently as he could.

Manabu screamed in pain, his nails digging into the wall so hard that he thought it would create a crack on the cement. It was painful. Extremely painful. He never felt anything nearly as painful as this, as he became afraid that this pain might break him from the inside. No other pain in the world could be compared with this sharp sensation. He felt tears rolling down freely from his eyes as the immense pain surged through his virgin body. He had to clasp his palm over his mouth in order to make sure no one heard him.

"I… I…" Kazuki did not know what to say, as he tried to find the word, "Should I pull out…?" It was a hard thing to say on his behalf, because it felt so amazing, so heavenly to stay inside the extremely tight hole. If he could, he would love to stop time and stay there forever, taking in the experience of Manabu's sensitive skin clenching against his manhood again and again.

"No…" Manabu tried to reply in between gasps that were turning into sobs, "No… Please don't…"

"Please… Try to bear it…" He felt Kazuki's fingers on his cheeks, wiping away his tears softly, "It will subside after awhile…"

His voice was so soothing, reassuring that it actually succeeded to make Manabu forget all about the pain, getting lost in the endless depths of that smooth voice. He had never seen this soft side of his bandmate before, and he found himself falling in love with him once again. Maybe this is why they call it 'making love'…

And Kazuki was right, indeed. The pain eventually subsided, replaced by the pleasure that made its way to every inch of his body, making him forget about everything else and taking him to a world of never ending ecstasy that he would not want to leave in any way. It was a relatively new feeling of someone else inside his body, experiencing a multitude of brand new feelings by movements that could not be compared with anything else.

Everyone must have felt that moment in their lives at least once, when it feels like your life has been complete and nothing matters anymore. You could live for this moment and die happily after that, leaving no wish unfulfilled. Manabu does not know what his future holds for him, and he does not care for it anymore. Because, tonight, under the stormy sky, his life has been completed.

Not many people get their dreams fulfilled in the short span of life. Manabu did, so he is one of those rare lucky people.

He knew that he had a long life ahead of him, many moments will come, many different experiences, but he also knew that nothing could be compared with this moment- their bodies mixing together into one. The only person he valued more than himself, the love of his life, so close that he could hear his unsteady heartbeats as they reached their climax perfectly together.

Their screams of ecstasy, their moans of pleasure, their gasps of surprise, mixed together under the ebony midnight sky, where no one was there to witness them, except the great time flowing over the universe.

It felt like an eternity. An eternity of losing yourself in the arms of an angel, where you have lost all sense of time and control over yourself. Just wishing this will never end, leaving you wanting more. Kazuki pulled out slowly, his breathing heavy and irregular, trying to take more oxygen inside his lungs to compensate for barely breathing for a long time.

Manabu slid down the wall, falling on his knees as he found his legs too weak to carry the weight of his own light body anymore. He looked up to meet those unearthly azure eyes again, as his bandmate leaned down, wiping the almost dried tears off his face as he whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kazuki."

Manabu did not know if it meant anything to Kazuki or not, if he really meant the words he just said or not. Maybe it was just another one of his random one time stands.

But that did not matter to him.

Because Manabu loved him, and that's all he needed.

Maybe true love is just blind like that.


End file.
